Finding Love in a King
by angelbear28
Summary: Every once in a while a mortal has earned their away to be mated with an immortal, by a soul mate bond. Usually when that happens, the female or male would have done something that would have gifted them with certain powers or they would be cloaked in destiny and prophecy. (Enter, Kagome Higurashi) Jareth/Kagome.
1. Chrystal Stairs

_**Finding Love in a King**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Crystal Stairs**

 _Crystal stairs, "Where will you lead,_  
 _offering steps in our time of need..._  
 _a luminous path from here it seems,_  
 _a crystal spiral of lucid dreams?"_

 _Unlike crystallized memories destined never to grow;_  
 _you call us toward a future beyond what we know._  
 _Like footsteps heard faintly in one's ear._  
 _A journey of remembering held so dear._

 _Beyond imagination in a forgotten land,_  
 _crystal climbers reach out with a loving hand._  
 _Lifting our hearts like magic it seems,_  
 _this staircase of crystal truly is made of dreams._

She felt rage rush through her form when her champion dared to oppose her King. She observes silently how he set slumped in his throne-like chair glaring down at one of his crystal spears, he closed his eyes while the girl who ran her Labyrinth celebrated her victory against the Goblin King. Tears gathered in reddish glowing eyes at the torment her King suffered by the hands of a mortal girl of fifteen.

How dear she, he offered the world to her, for her to be Queen of the Goblins. Yet a child dared to throw his offer in his face. Her eyes narrowed on the crystal, almost wanting to dispatch the girl for what she's done. The child raised her head to once again gaze at Jareth face and all she saw there was longing and want for the champion. Her eyes darkened in disgust that the girl might just have broken and shattered Jareth's soul.

Fay bond for life, for eternity. If her King bonded with her he would slowly perish from a very agonizing death, just because she dared to reject him. She required answers, she needed to give him hope that there was someone out there that was connected to his string of fate.

A chilling, petrifying smirk came to her face; it was time to see her sisters.

She turned sharply and with one last step, she vanished in a flare of glitter.

The child reappeared in a dimmed room, she looked around in annoyance. She thought that her beloved sisters would have at least came out to greet her. _(Insert sarcasm)_ They haven't seen each other since she tilted her head trying to remember when she last saw them. Sixty years, no that's not right, one hundred, a scowl came to her sweet face trying to remember when she saw them last. No, several thousand years have passed since she came to be in the realm of wishes and dreams. The last time she saw them, she was being chosen to become one with the realm.

Such a pity, their reunion was going to be like this.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." The child's eyes narrowed more at the mirrors that appeared in front of her. "You know why I'm here, I wish for you to tell me what is Jareth's string of fate. Where does his fate lead?"

She then hesitated, "Is there hope for him?" She whispered.

Three young girls flashed in front of her. "You know we cannot tell you about anyone's fate, that included mortal, Fay, or God or whatever." Young in appearance but wise in years. The three girls looked in their younger sisters grief stricken face.

Another said "You know better than to ask Laby"

The child now known as Laby glared at the use of her name from her once sisters. "I don't care; you will tell me or else." She growled out.

Her sisters froze in shock that she would threaten them over her King.

Laby's eyes glowed with power, "For years I've watched how he suffered over not having a mate to walk with him through his eternity. Fay are known to lose their sanity over this, I will not allow it…" She growled out between clenched teeth. "Even now, he's closer to losing his mind over what the mortal did."

"I will ask once more; it will be the only time I will ask. Is there hope for the Goblin King?"

Dayla the oldest of the Fates signed, she closed her eyes and connected to the strings of fate for all and forced Jareth's to the for the front of her magical eyes. She tilted her head with a frown when she started following to the end of his string and came to…. The frown darkened over her face…. It couldn't be… Impossible…. Her eyes snapped open in disbelief.

"Sisters look at his string of fate. You most see this as well." Laby glowered wondering what was it she saw.

Her other two sisters closed their eyes and followed the oldest. Their eyes snapped opened a few seconds later in shocked astonishment. All three of them turned to look in their eternal youngest sister eyes. She let out a small growl in annoyance. "What?"

Dayla glance at the other fates with another sign, May and Eve stood frozen in shock. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell her the news. "In ten years he will meet his match in a mortal, a mortal cloaked in destiny. She will come from power, but be warned there will be others that want her for who she is or what she is." Dayla bowed her head with saddened eyes. Then she spoke, "It will not be easy, but this child will come to him on her own free will."

Dayla hesitated, "Do you want him to be happy Laby?" She asked softly to her.

Laby frowned wondering why she was asking her this.

Dayla signed, "For him to be with his destined mate, he will face war upon his lands over her. She will be hunted because of who she is and what she became but her power will make the Goblin Kingdom whole once more. Like it was thousands of years ago, but it will not just be that Kingdom that she will make whole. Everywhere and everyone will feel the missing piece when she comes."

Laby eyes widened, "If this is what will happen that I will fight along with my King and future Queen."

She lowered her head then with a frown on her face, "Will she make him happy?"

May was the one who spoke "Yes, he will know the love of eternity as will she. When she comes, she will be feeling tormented by her past. Jareth most learn patiences. For him to know what love is, he most first asks before trying to take by force or trickery."

Laby eyes closed in relief at what her sisters told her. "Thank you."

She turned away to disappear back from wince she came, when her other sister spoke up, "He will not believe you when you return, to make him see, you will have to show proof that what you say is the truth."

Laby tilted her head thinking that she may be right. "What truth will make him believe."

Eve glided to her younger sister with a small smile, she raised her dainty hand.

In her hand, a crystal ball laid in the middle of her palm.

Laby blinked in slight amusement at the ball. She raised her hand for it with a small smile overcame her serious face. She glanced up hoping that none of them saw that. Until she saw their eyes sparkled with merriment. She scowled at them, she turned with nothing else to say she disappeared back to the Goblin Kingdom.

Dayla gave a small sign, "There is a war coming, the Miko of destiny at the center of it."

The other two sisters gave an incline of their heads to let her know they heard her.

Laby appeared in another flare of dust in front of her Majesty, her King.

"Laby, what are you doing here"

Her eyes darkened at her King's bowed head, it wasn't right for him to be so defeated. "Do you wish me to execute her? Like it was during the olden days."

Jareth head snapped up to stare in the anguished eyes of Labyrinth. His eyes went clouded in agony at what she was talking about. "No " He lowered his eyes again to the crystal ball he had in his fingers, watching how her slept since the party's been over. Then a small smile came to his face, "She will regret the day she denied me." His eyes then glittered with malice.

Laby's glowing eyes dimmed at her King's choice of words. "Forget her my Liege." She signed, "There is another."

Jareth eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Chilling eyes meet reddish copper.

He ached, Gods did he ached. Jareth felt like his soul would fall into despair. Sarah, he offered her the world and yet she dared…. Malice once more hurdle threw his body for her. He never wanted to despise a mortal the way he despised her. He wanted to eradicate her, make her suffer the way she made him suffer. He would have given her back her brother as soon as she made to the castle, the boy would have been sent home. Why did she not understand that? He would have loved her until the end of time _. It was only eternity not long at all._ Now all was lost. Being tormented with the memories of Sarah, he wanted to scream at the Gods who put him there in this place as King.

"What do you mean?" He repeated with a hitch in his voice as his thoughts floated far away.

Laby took a deep breath wanting to get this out before she lost her nerve in front of her King. He was the only one she would have for King, there would be no other. So, she raised her hand waiting.

Jareth eyebrow hitched up at the way Laby was acting. His gaze went to her, a little girl between the ages of six and eight. Reddish brown hair dressed up in pigtails. Copper tinted eyes and the clothing she wore was a plain brown dress and little slip on brown shoes that made her look like she was a pauper in need.

He raised his palm up under her hand with a frown locking his mix match eyes with her copper gaze.

A crystal ball gently fell to his opened palm, he peered at it confused.

Until a flash of bright light overtook him…

What the bloody hell….. He stumbled back holding his hands to his eyes to block out the glaring vibrant light of hell. When he finally raised his head to look around…

A crease entered between his eyebrows, "Bloody Hell." He hissed out loud. Laby better has a rational explanation for sending him there. Holding his riding crop, he looked around with his eyebrow cracked up. Comprehension dawned, it looked…. He blinked then tilted his head, he saw a mortal bird flying to a tree, he was in the Above world then. Why was he there? He turned around slowly not really seeing anything at all. Trees and more bloody trees, his eyes traveled around watching how the mist encompass the forest. It was eerie, not a sound was heard over the quietude of the forest. Why was he here? Not comprehending any of the whys. He almost growled in annoyance, trying to understand this and trying to figure out why Laby sent him here was making his head pound.

Crackling of the leaves drew his attention downward to the forest ground…..

He turned sharply with magic ready just in case he needed to fight.

Until he saw a woman gliding out of the misted forest, coming towards him with a small gentle smile on her young face. Hair like the golden sun, deep ocean blue eyes, tall yet quite beautiful. A smirk came to his face watching her. He moved toward her and reached out to her hand so he could raise her knuckles to his smirking devious lips.

"M'dear Lady Fate, a pleasure." Jareth tilted his head looking at her with his eyes slightly glowing with power.

Dressed in tight leather pants and a loose linen shirt, not overly muscular, Jareth tall, lean form and lithe grace gave him an air of exotic sensuality. The oddness of his mix match eyes and flamboyant personal style only seem to enhance his mysterious appear. Dayla smiled at what she found, the child should have no problem with his looks at least. She hoped that she could get the Fay on track with what she wanted him to do. Jareth wasn't one to follow rules and he's known to do what he wanted, with the consequences be damned. She was surely going to have her work cut out that's for sure.

"Charming." Her smile turned into a grin. "You always know how to make a lady's head spin don't you."

Jareth smirked at her, "Of course" His gaze glanced around the darkened forest then turned his eyes back to Dayla. "Why am I here?"

The grin dropped off her face at the coldness of the question. How to answer that, she signed. "I wish to show you something. Something that you might want to see."

Jareth eyebrow rose up with what she said, "I see."

Dayla raised her hand hoping that Jareth would grab her hand without her forcing him. His mix-matched eyes started glowing with more of his power. She watched how he moved his hand to her palm. When he grasped her she couldn't help but sign in relief. He slowly put tucked her hand at his elbow.

Dayla started walking with Jareth, a small smile came to her face at what she was about to say. "Every once in a while, a mortal has earned their away to be mated with an immortal. Usually when that happens, the female or male would have done something that would have gifted them with certain powers or they would be cloaked in destiny and prophecy. The Underground chooses new blood and power to come here when it's needed." She let go of his elbow and turned around to face him.

Jareth's eyes were cold and he turned to face her. "What does that have to do with myself and my Kingdom."

"The child you had here, Sarah was not your soul mate. There is another that needs your help and love. A girl that has given everything and had received nothing in return." Dayla frowned wanting him to understand what she was saying. "Would you like to see the girl that you could be happy with?"

Jareth eyes sparkled with his Fay power, he didn't want to understand what she was telling him. Sarah, the girl who fought her way to her brother wasn't for him. He felt his heartbeat pick up, he wanted to feel the love of eternity and yet what she was telling him that the one he chooses was not for him. That there was another, a girl who was his soul mate. "Why now? Why after all these years, these centuries would I finally have what I want? Why come to me now?" There was ice that could have formed with the words he sprouted.

"You always ask the questions that would be the hardest don't you?" She closed her eyes then reached for his hand so they could keep moving. "You weren't ready for what it entitled to have your soul mate." She rose her head to look in brown and blue eyes. "Your soulmate, who you would be with is no ordinary mortal. We had to wait for time to catch up with her before we could claim her for the Underground."

Jareth scowled at her, not at all liking where this conversation was going. He turned back and blinked in shock that they were no longer in the eerie forest. Now they were walking down one of the sidewalks the humans were so fond of. He looked around watching how the mortals walked like they were in a hurry. Mortal life burns so brightly and yet they burn out in a few short years. His eyes glared down at the Goddess wanting to know why he was there. Then his glare faded when another thought entered his mind. He opened his mouth and asked. "What did she do that warranted her to be mated to an immortal?"

Dayla smiled, at least he was curious to ask, it was something at least. " Everything was created for a purpose, even the Underground you governed. There is always a beginning and an ending. The Underground has created thousands of years ago but in the mortal plain," She frowned trying to make him understand was going to be harder than she thought. " it only happened five hundred years ago. Time has no meaning in the Underground, tell me Jareth have you heard on how it was created long ago?"

Jareth eyes narrowed, he looked around confused on why he was walking this path with a Goddess and having this conversation with her. "Of course, everyone that resides there have heard of the story of the mortal girl and her ragtag group fighting for a better future. It was said she helped defeat a threat to mortal and immortal alike. There was a great battle that lasted for three days with no end in sight. The girl was said that she fought by herself with her fallen friend's dead around her. When she felt defeat was inexorable, she used her remaining strength of power to kill him." Jareth frown, trying to remember but it's been years since he heard the story of the girl who saved all but lost everything… The Shikon Miko…..

He realized when he looked up and saw a lot of stairs in front of them, another frown came to his face more confused about this whole conversation than any of the one's he had with Sarah. He looked around, trying to figure out what the Goddess wanted from him. Not really understanding even by his surroundings as he looked around once more up he opened his mouth again to finish the story of the girl he always wanted to meet. It was said the realm he was King at was her deepest wishes and dreams. He frowned when he realized they were stopped at the stairs not going forward as of yet.

"It was said in that last moment before the evil could finish her off, she used what little strength she had and grabbed the power from his heart that he used to increase his power. She purified the darkness, to turn it pure once more. Before he grasped what happened, she put everything she ever was in it. Her thoughts, her memory's, her everything. That was the way The Underground was created was by her feelings." Jareth finished the history lesson. His eyes straying once more to the stairs.

Dayla smiled amused at the Goblin King, "The mortal never died as the story goes in the Underground, in that last moment before he could strike her down the Jewel put her back from where she came from. What most of The Underground doesn't realize without her the world she helped create would miss her as the thousands of years goes by. Without her, the realms would fade until there is nothing left. As you already seen, The Underground is fading. So it waited until the time would finally catch up, then it would have her as Queen."

Jareth head snapped to look at her in disbelief at what she was saying to him. "She's alive…."

"Right now, if you would have her; there will never be another, who would you choose the girl that left you or the girl who created the world you come from." Dayla almost wanted to laugh at his expression.

Jareth froze looking at the long stairs with shock. Sarah or a girl who needed him.

"Tell me, Goblin King, would you go up the crystal stairs of dreams and wishes or would you choose the darkness and lost hope of failure and loneliness."

"Your destiny and your fate are up to those crystal stairs."

Jareth froze in disbelief, who would he choose. The loneliness and torment he felt all his life could end if he just walked up those stairs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and moved forward to take the first step to the girl who was meant for him. As he stepped there, he paused in shock, when the stairs turned to crystal.

"Just what you will see is just the past. She will go to you in ten years from now. All you have to do is wait a few short more years." Jareth turned to face her, still on the first step and then he smiled and gave one last nod to her. Turned back around and walked up those stairs to face his destiny….. and… his future mate.

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Hope you like never did a crossover with Inu/Labyrith**_

 _ **Please give me review tell me what you think….**_


	2. Whishes

_**A/n**_

 _Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I'm really excited about this story; I hope everyone comes to love it just like I do._

 _ **Finding Love in a King**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Wishes_

 _It doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake_

 _Dreaming is my constant state_

 _Visions of my deepest wants_

 _Of love and home forever taunt_

 _The things I want but cannot have_

 _For one reason or another I cannot grab_

 _My deepest needs ever out of reach_

 _What is this yearning supposed to teach?_

 _The only lesson I've learned so far_

 _That it is useless to wish upon a star_

 _My dreams and wishes forever grow_

 _Gliding up those crystal stairs, was one of the hardest decisions Jareth ever done for his self. He wanted so much, yet he was virtually tense to find out where they lead. Would it lead to his happiness or to his eternal torture? He smiled baring sharp teeth, he was always the outsider appearing in, never anywhere to go, never truly wanted, never belonging. The smiled in slight weary humor, he was exhausted, so very much worn out of trying to live day by day yet he wasn't truly living. His soul withered in side of him letting him know whatever rout he takes; it was already too late to turn back now. His fay gaze rose up to the top of the stairs waiting, hoping he wasn't going to be disappointed._

 _Like so many times before._

 _His soul mate, would she love a King who had to take children when their family's wished them away. Would she grow to loathe what he had to do to make sure his people survived? The Underground has always endured what life gave them. Without his intervention the fays and many of the races that reside in The Underground would have been obliterate long ago. They would have faded like so many of them already until there was nothing left. Jareth had no choice in the mater. Regardless of how he feels about it, he was stoke. He will always be The Goblin King. There will never be another._

 _He was chosen to be the Goblin King thirteen hundred years ago since he had the power and the abilities to do what needed to happen. In those dark years, he didn't stop believing there would be someone out there that could share this burden with him. A mate that would love him and stay by his side for eternity. He wanted to feel the love that his mother and father has had long before he was born._

 _Jareth's eyes darkened, if that Goddess spoke the truth then his mate needed him. He's never been needed before…. He tilted his head complicating that he just might like be needed for a change and not be taken advantage of._

 _Jareth rose his head when he started to hear whimpering at the top of the stairs, his gaze snapped up and using his fay power to flashed up there with a flare of glitter. He slowly moved his glittering gaze around, he tilted his head a little dumbfounded. A shrine, his future mate lived on a shrine. Well this was going to be interesting. He almost wanted to pray to the gods that he wasn't going to end up with a religious female for the rest of their eternity, his lips twitched._

 _His piercing gaze slowly moved around the yard, ignoring the scenery, he strained his ears so he could hear for the weeping. There…. His eyes fell on a small building that stood off from the side of the house._

 _He flashed again and reappeared in a darkened shed or well house. He raised his hand to light one of his crystal spears. Light flared in the once darkened room, blinking to adjust his eyes to the now brightened tiny room. He slowly moved down the stairs, straining to hear for any whimpering or crying. His eyes narrowed, searching._

 _That's when he saw a shadow in the corner, he slowly glided to where the shivering shadow was trying to hide. He slowly bent down to see in the corner, "Good evening, are you alright?" concern flashed across his face when he received no answer. He tried again. "Child, I mean you no harm. Would you perhaps come out of there?" Trying to keep the frustration out of his voice was harder than Jareth thought. (Do try not to scare the child, old champ) He thought to his self. Really, Jareth needed to stop thinking he was old. Just seeing his very young mate at this age was going to make him feel…. very…. ancient._

 _He paused, holding his breath and a little bit afraid that she wouldn't come out where he could see her._

 _Until a small little head slowly emerged from the shadowed corner, bright ocean blue eyes glanced at him. She started stumbling in fright back to the darkened shadowed corner when she figured out she didn't know him._

" _I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to make sure you're alright" Jareth said as softly as a whispered breath left his lungs._

 _Kagome shivered when she heard the pain in the man's voice, he was sad she didn't understand why he was sad. Tears darkened bright blue orbs once more, she didn't want him to be sad. Enough, no more, to many people was sad today. Kagome squared her shoulders as straight as she could get it then took a very deep breath and slowly untangle herself. She than slowly moves away from her shadowed corner. Fear shot threw her at the male that was on one knee in front of her. Kagome hesitated when she saw him raise a hand out for her, so she would be able to get out easier._

" _Mamma told me not to talk to strangers." She whispered scared._

 _Jareth smiled, "For one thing your mother and myself are in accord. No you shouldn't talk to strangers but how can I be a stranger if you know my name." He slowly raised his hand between them. "The name's Jareth. What's yours? "_

 _Kagome froze wanting to go back to her corner and yet she felt that she could trust him. Daddy always told her she had very good instincts when it came to people. This man didn't give her an oily feeling. So with a little bit of more fear she gently rose her hand in his and said meekly. "My name's Kagome. "_

 _Jareth smiled in happiness at the girl. He slowly rose her hand to his mouth and laid a small kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear girl."_

 _Kagome's face flushed and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from her mouth at the way the guy, Jareth kissed her knuckles like she the princess and he the prince. The girl tilted her head with a frown, with his commanding presence, nope maybe a King not a prince. She smiled when he slowly helped her out of the corner, when she glanced at his face, his eyes looked soft, he was really weird and then she noticed a glow coming from him. "Why do you shine, and twinkle?" She blundered out. Her face darkened with her flush. "Like a star."_

 _Jareth blinked in shock, well he shouldn't be too surprised that she could see the glimmer of his fay powers and true fay self, this was the girl who created The Underground after all. He smiled at her wanting to put her at ease, "that is very good question. One I can't answer right now. When your older I'll tell you little one. Just not right now. Now, would you tell me why your sad?"_

 _Kagome eyes teared up once more and she bowed her head not wanting to remember why…. "My daddy went away. Mamma said that I'll see him again when it's my time. That he's with my grandmother now and he'll be very happy and he won't be in pain anymore." Her tears started falling again._

 _Jareth signed wondering if he should explain what death was all about to the young child. Deciding against it. He smiled gently to his very young mate. "Your mother is right, one day you will see him again, I'm sure you miss him very much and he you." He smiled at her, well he couldn't help it. He gently rose his hands and rapped them around his little one. "Come here child."_

 _Kagome's eyes widened in shock when the man pulled her in his arms. This was nice, she decided. She felt safe, it was the first time she ever felt safe since her daddy got sick. She slowly snuggled in the warm arms, and slowly closed her eyes falling into a light doze._

 _At that moment her power, her pink Miko Ki rose up to surround his fay power in gentle waves._

 _Jareth eyes widened in disbelief, when his own strength, his magic started rising as well. Two slightly different powers started glowing and entwining together to form the beginning of a very strong bond. He couldn't help the gasp that let out when he felt her power for the first time. He looked down to the sleeping child in awestruck. This child was going to grow up and go back in time to fight for their destiny. To fight for everyone's right to live._

 _He closed his eyes realizing for the first time he was home right there in her arms even if she was nothing but a child. "Soon, we'll be together. I promise."_

 _Jareth very softly got up and walked to the door but he paused, looking down to her innocent face, he smiled. He slowly started disappearing, to reappear in a very pink room a second later. He moved to her bed and with a wave of an arm the bedding move down so he could gently bend down so he could put her in bed. After that he rose back up then he blinked looking around, amusement darkened in his eyes._

 _Well let's hope she doesn't decide to decorate the castle in this horrendous pink. He smiled looking back to his little one._

 _A thought entered his mind that the next time they would meet; she would have gone through something traumatizing. There was nothing he could do to help so he gathered up his power and formed a crystal spear in his hand. With a pop a necklace appeared in his fingers. He bent down once more and moved her hair away from her neck and gently clasp the thing there. It was a small little thing, a gentle but simple gold chain with a heart laying in the middle with the initials of JK in the middle of it. It would protect her where he couldn't…. He straightened up and turn to walk to the only window in the room. Gathering up his power so he could go back to his lonely realm._

" _Wait mister!"_

 _Jareth signed slightly bowing his head, he turned around to see his little one awake. He forced a smile on his face locking mix matched with ocean blue. He needed to leave, not wanting her to see how difficult it would be the longer he stayed._

 _She got up quickly trying not to trip on her bedding, she raced over to her dresser and grabbed a small box that was laying there. She then rushed over to the window he was in front of and took a deep breath and handed him the box thing._

 _He frowned in confusion._

" _I was going to give it to my daddy but I can't now. So I know my daddy would like me to give it to someone else." Tears once more filled her eyes, trying not cry, Kagome continued. "I wish you to have it for making me feel better Mr. Jareth and so you wouldn't forget me."_

 _Jareth opened the small box and gaped at what was inside it. A small picture that was in a homemade frame. She set there playing in the sand, at the beach, looking toward the sun with the biggest smile on her face. For the first time his long life Jareth thought he just might have fell in love with the sweet innocent child._

" _Your wish is my command; I will treasure it always. Thank you." Jareth said gruffly._

 _Kagome smiled at him and moved over and hugged his legs._

" _Now off to bed, you'll never know when the Goblins would come out to cart you off when you're supposed to be asleep."_

 _Kagome giggled in his legs then nodded up at him. She gently released him and moved back to the bed with a tired smile on her face._

 _Jareth blinked down at the photo, then a smile came to his face. Raising his head, he moved back to the bed and with a flick of his hand another crystal appeared "May your dreams come true, my little one. Until next we meet."_

 _Kagome smiled up at him, her eyes slowly closed happy for the first time since her daddy left her and her family._

 _Jareth waited for another minute to make sure she was asleep before he disappeared once more for the finale time and headed back to The Underground with a lighter heart._

 _Five minutes later, a door opened by the child's mother checking on her daughter. She looked around slowly with a frown, she thought she heard voices and for a second she thought she saw glitter floating around her daughter's bedroom. She shook her head then moved over to her baby's bed so she could tuck her in. A smile came to her face watching her sleep, she bent down and saw a necklace on her neck. She blinked wondering what JK stood for. She never seen it before, not wanting to wake her, she decided to ask her in the morning._

 _She moved back then turned to walk to the door. She smiled bigger, for the first time since the funeral she felt her family could finally start to move on. It was a feeling she had, her smile turned into a grin. It was time to stop being in morning and start celebrating life once more. She glanced back and saw a small smile on her daughter peaceful face. It was time…. She decided._

 _ **Inuyasha/The Labyrith**_

 _ **Ten years Later**_

"I'm sorry mom, I can't." Kagome insisted, almost in tears with denying her mother by not going home this year. Her hand tightened on her cell phone.

" _Darling please, it's been three years since you came back from the past. Don't you think it's time for you to come home?"_ Her shoulders slumped in heartache at the despair she heard in her mother's voice. She couldn't get her mother to understand why she didn't want to go back there. The misery of self-hatred shot threw her. She couldn't go back, not now. The torment of the past still felt like it happened yesterday. It was still raw, like a wound that festered and never healed. It only got worse the longer she stayed at the shrine. Her hand tightened more.

"Mom please, I'm sorry I can't. Tell Souta and Gramps, I'm sorry" She closed her eyes, hating herself more for the distress she was causing her mother. "I'm sorry." She whispered once more. She opened her eyes with tears rolling down her face.

She hit end on her cell phone cutting her mother off before she could say anything else.

She was tired, so very tired. She slowly got up to move to the only window in her small apartment. As she looked out of the traffic below her the tears kept falling never stopping. She didn't want to do this to them. Kagome's been running from her past since she came back three years ago right before her seventeenth birthday. For one year, she felt the ghosts of the past every time she walked by the well house and the God tree, most times she would bust out in tears everytime she would go near them.

Right before her eighteenth birthday, her Grandfather knocked on her bedroom door and asked if he could talk with her. When she told him he could come in, he stood there with a hesitating look on his face. She forced a smile on her face staring at her grandfather. He reached in his pocket and withdrew an envelope that had her name on it. "It's an early birthday gift." He handed it to her with a blush dusted on his old face. Kagome's eyes widened, she very slowly turned it around to open it. She withdrew a check for six thousand yen. She gaped in disbelief, her head snapped looking at her gramps. He smiled at her, and told her she needed to heal and she wasn't doing it here. He told her to leave, only come back only when she was ready. When she told him it was too much and tried to give it back to him. He wouldn't hear it. He turned around and walked out of her bedroom.

One week later, she got her passport and she packed up what she could carry and got on the a bus and went to the Airport and took the earliest flight as soon as it was ready. Not really caring where it went as long as it took her as far as she can get from her memory's of pain.

So, Kagome boarded one and it ended in America…. in New York.

She's been there since, as soon as she found a place to live, she started looking for jobs and right now she's been working with two full time jobs just to make ends meet. Pay bills, rent, food and other stuff she may need during the week. She was a full time waitress and a full time cashier at two different locations. It was hard work but at least it payed the bills and it kept her busy where she didn't have time to think and feel sorry for herself.

Kagome sighed, she turned around when she glanced around her tiny apartment. Tiny didn't even cover it, her eyes slowly moved around to look at her pathetic little abode. Her room was the bedroom/ Living-room; her bathroom was the size of a small closet, she had a small kitchenette and a smaller closet. It was small and not something she was used to. God, she's been to palaces, mansions, nothing really could compare to Sesshoumaru's western Palace, let's not even forget Kagome's been to the palace in the sky. Even her home on the shrine was bigger than this but it was hers. A sad little smile came to her face.

Her hand gently rose to grasp her necklace that hung around her neck, she glanced at the wall clock that she hung up above the door. Her eyes widened, she dropped her hand and started to get ready for work. She had less then an hour before she had to go in.

Twenty minutes later, she was walking out her door quickly or more like running. God she was going to be late, she still had to catch a cab to get to work. It would take too long to even try the train.

Finally walking in the restaurant she sighed again, she was five minutes late. Rushing to put her stuff down where she could start taking table orders, her boss walked out of the office. "Kagome, I would like to see you in my office please."

Kagome frowned confused, she slowly got up from what she was doing and moved to the office.

She didn't have a good feeling about this….

"Sir, is there a problem?"

Mike looked at the pretty raven haired employee, he smiled at her. "Would you please shut the door Kagome?"

With a hesitated frown she slowly moved to the door and with a bang the door shut. His smile turned into a smirk. "You see this isn't the first time you've been late this week. I'm sorry but I have to let you go."

Kagome gaze widened in disbelief, "you can't be serious. I've done nothing but bust my ass waiting tables here when you need it! You call and I show up it might not be right on time but I do show up!"

Mike smirked bigger and with a deceitful laugh "I could perhaps be persuaded to let you stay on." He got up and moved toward Kagome. Her eyes widened in shock, that this prick actually was actually hitting on her and trying to get her to sleep with him for her stupid job. How dare he think that she would lower herself over a guy that always made her skin tingle in disgust. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

She watched how he gently laid one of his dirty hands on her thigh. She felt her Miko Ki raise up to defend her since she felt threatened. She reached in her pocket to pull her switch blade she's been carrying since she moved there.

"If you think that I'm going to let you touch me with a ten-foot pole, you have another thing coming." She hissed furious.

Before he could say anything, his eyes dropped down and gasped. She held the switch blade to his manhood. "How about I make a proposition for you." She said sweetly, honey dripping with sweetness.

Mike's eyes widened still looking at the knife and it looked very sharp. He gulped in fear of what she was going to do with it.

"You will get you fucking paws of me and if you don't I'm going to cut your balls off." To make sure he believed her and she wasn't bull shiting him, the knife moved an inch in his pants. Really she hung out with Inuyasha way too much. Pain sliced in her at that thought and her eyes narrowed more. Might as well get rid of some of her frustrations.

He gasped dropping his hand like it was burned.

Ten minutes later the restaurant witnessed a young lady storming out of the place pissed off. In the office, the manager was unconscious, beat up to a pulp by that same lady.

Kagome stumped down the sidewalk furious about that stupid man tries to talk her into sex, her shoulders dropped with a sigh. She was out of a job now but at least she still had the cashier job. She glanced at her watch with scowl of anger. Well she had the rest of the day off, since she didn't have to go to the other job until tomorrow. Her eyes glanced at her bloody knuckle's with grimace. She was so going to get in trouble over this with the police. She just knew it. She could just imagine they would be knocking on her front door as soon as she get's home.

Lighting moved across the cloudy sky with a bang, Kagome raised her head with a frown. Oh no, it was just her luck she didn't bring her umbrella. Rain started purring down like a waterfall. She was soaking wet with in moments of the rain. Her shoulders dropped more, she raised her head "You have got be kidding me! Can I not get a break for once!" She yelled at the darkened raining clouds. Her uniform and her hair stoke to her forehead, with a look of disgust she took off running down the street to find shelter.

Running for what felt like forever, she glanced up once more realizing the temperature started dropping. She ran in the store a head of her. She shivered gasping for her breath she couldn't seem to catch. Looking around she realized she was in an old book store. Still shivering, Kagome slowly moved in the door.

She saw an elderly women come from the back, hearing the bell ring.

"Oh dear, here let me help you." The old women said softly. She came towards her with a towel in her hand. Handing it to her, with a smile on her old face.

"Tha...nk y..ou." Kagome stuttered, trying to stop her teeth from chattering from the cold. She knew she looked like a drown rat standing there in the old women's front doorway dripping on her tile floor. The old women rushed to her with a towel in her hand, then she held it up for her to take. Kagome signed in relief.

"Come dear, would you like a cup of hot coca?" The women said kindly.

Kagome gave a nod to let her know she heard her and to accept. She followed her to the back of the store hoping she could get dry soon before she freezes to death. She entered the doorway that opened to the kitchenette where she guessed they use for the breaks of employees.

The old women smiled "I'll go get you something to wear so you could get out of those wet, soiled clothing."

Kagome blinked "Um, the name Kagome."

The women smiled "My name Kiki."

She slowly nodded to let the women know she heard her. She watched her go to another door and open it up and went in and return several minutes later carrying some clothing. "Here go through there, ya'll see a bathroom just down the hallway. "Kagome gave another small nod and moved quickly to the door wanting these dripping clothes off her.

Making it to the bathroom with a sigh she pulled the soiled clothing off her quickly. She glanced at the clothes that the older women gave her.

Sweats and a plain t-shirt.

At least she'll be dry.

Changing rather quickly, and trying to wrap the towel around her head to get the water out of her long raven hair. She walked to the door to get out of the bathroom and then moved to the opened door down the hallway. She forced smile on her face then walked in to see Kiki going about the kitchen putting some coca together.

She set down at the table feeling a little uncomfortable with being in someone else's place and home. Especially someone she didn't know. "Thank you for your help, mam. "

"It's no problem, I just try to help people in need. Here let me see your clothing and put them in the dryer so they could be dry by the time your ready to go home." The old women slowly moved over to the table to set the steaming cup right in front of Kagome. She then took the clothing from her and moved to another door to where the dryer was. "Drink up dear before it gets cold." She said over her shoulder.

Kagome nodded with a smile of gratitude. Taking a sip with relief, hoping it would warm her from the cold.

"The storm looks like it's going to stay for a while. Perhaps you would like to keep an old women company for the duration of the storm." Coming back in to the room, the older women said with a gentle smile on her face.

Kagome blinked, she didn't know if she should stay somewhere she didn't know. "I'm sorry, but I should go ahead and head home."

"Dearie, look outside. Where just getting to the peak of the storm. I just don't think that you should go home in this kind of weather. I'm not trying to be pushy or anything but I would weather see you safe, then hurt." The old women said with a tilt of disapproval in her voice like she was talking to an unruly child.

Kagome frowned at the women, "Sure I guess you're right." She said slowly like she wasn't sure on how to take the older women's pushiness.

"Now drink up."

Several hours later with the storm going in full force; Kagome walked around the book shelves with a content smile on her face. She loved reading, it was like another universe, a place where she could escape from the reality of her own making. Her wishes and dreams all rolled up in one big book. The only place where she would feel safe at, was when she was reading the world of magic.

A smile moved over her face still looking for a book she could read to pass the storm without trying to loss her mind with her thoughts. Her fingers lightly moved over the dusted tombs of old. Her smile became bigger and she slowly closed her bright blue eyes and walked slowly down the aisles of books lightly touching them with her index finger. She gently rose her Miko Ki to feel for the magic that books had once upon a time ago. Wondering if this time of age, did magic still exist in the written words of books?

Sensing with her inner self, Walking in a trance she stopped with a gasp. Magic of old wrapped around her like a lover's caress. Kagome stumbled, magic rose to surround her in welcome like a silent song it danced flowing around and around in a flare of emotion. It sang to her like the feel of a lover that gently wrapped his hands around her and gently song her a song. Gasping for breath Kagome opened her eyes, she turned her head to the book her finger stopped on and blinked, she then moved her hand to grasp it. Looking at it she smiled bigger in relief, glad that there was still magic out in the world.

"The Labyrith" Kagome said, her eyebrow rose up looking at the little red book. Opening it she couldn't help the small shiver of something that came over her. Like something was going to happen soon.

Well here goes nothing might as well read it while she had a chance.

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Tell me what you think plz….**_

 _ **Give me review… if you like…It**_

 _ **And also I would like to know if ya'll think I should let her run the Labyrith or not, up to ya'll**_

 _ **It's all up to the reviews I get. Thanks…...Anglebear28**_


	3. Lost in the Past

_**A/n**_

 _ **Gals and gentlemen I was wondering if my fans for this story would like Kagome to run the Labyrith? Not sure if I want her to.**_

 _ **If you want her to let me know.**_

 _ **All up to the reviews I get…. Thanks**_

 _ **And also I went back through the first two chapter to see if I could fix some of the mistakes and I did fix what I could see and I would like to say thanks for the help for pointing it out to me in the reviews. I also changed a few things in it so hopefully you go back to reread it.**_

 _ **If anyone would be interested to being the beta for this story it would be great. Really need one.**_

 _ **PM if you want to talk... Thanks again.**_

 _ **Finding Love in a King**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Lost In The Past**_

 _Searching for something that may never be known,  
mental disturbance turns a heart back to stone._

Create memories alone in your head,  
holding you hostage as you lay in your bed.

Fits of despair have blinded your sight,  
awaken to find you are losing the fight.

Rays of sunlight lead the way,  
hurts from the past only keep you away.

Deception has caused your faith to stray,  
simple gestures are life's way to say...

Release the burden that's wanted your stay,  
crumble your thoughts and throw them away.

Discover a strength to start a new page,  
no longer alone slipped from the cage.

Bruised and broken you now can see  
a glimpse of hope that may set your free.

Sunlight glittered from the window straight in Kagome's closed eyes, ocean blue eyes blinked opened more than a little confused, her gaze went first to see where the light was coming from. Kagome's eyebrow rose up when she saw people rushing back in forth past the window of the book store. Moving her gaze from the big window, realizing she was still in the front area of the store. Looking down at where she was sleeping, frowning a little bit befuddled on how she ended up sleeping on such a small little love seat. She slowly rose from her awkward position of being curled up in a tight ball. The blanket that was wrapped around her falling to the floor, she then forced herself to sit up and try to get her bearings. Shaking her head, she stood up and stretched hoping it would help wake her up.

Kami, she needed coffee or some tea. A yarn came from her opened mouth; Kagome didn't practically care what it was as long as it woke her up.

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome slowly looked around to see if she spotted the old women that allowed her to stay there so she could by past the storm the night before. She slowly moved to the back of the store to see if the old women were there.

"Hello, Ms. Kiki?" Kagome called out.

Frowning, trying to figure out where the old women went off to. She turned around to see if she could find her between the book shelves. Hopefully she didn't leave, she at least wanted to say thanks before she took off to head back home to her apartment. She started walking in-between the shelves. Looking at the dust that appeared to be on the shelving and the books, her eyebrow hitched up, wondering on why the sweet old women wasn't dusting the place.

"Here it is." A trumped voice said with glee.

Kagome blinked shocked, it sounded like the old woman. Peaking around one of the corners to see if it was her. Kagome frowned, watching the old woman try to lift several boxes that looked heavy. Kagome moved around the corner hoping that she could help her before she hurt herself.

"Here let me take that before you drop it." Kagome said kindly.

Kiki smiled in thanks, at the young lady. "Thank you dear."

Grabbing the boxes Kagome smiled, "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just over there would be fine." Kagome turned and saw a small table in the corner where the old woman indicated at with a wave of her hand. She moved over to sit the stuff down, now glad that was done she turned to Kiki with a smile on her face. "Hay I want to thank you for the night before with the storm but I really do need to head on home."

"Of course, but would you like to stay for breakfast before you head out?" Kiki said with a sweet smile on her face.

Kagome blinked, "Hum. Sure, if you don't mind. That is."

"Great, give me just a minute and all see about making use some breakfast." The old woman smiled much bigger at the younger girl. Kagome frowned, that smile, those dimples, even the dark, very dark brown hues reminded her of a fleeting memory from so, so long ago. A past she tried so hard to forget, tears sparkled in her tired eyes. Turning her head so the older woman wouldn't see. She forced herself not to run out of the room to get away from the woman. Why now? Why was she having flash backs now? It didn't make sense, nothing did, at least not anymore. As she turned away she didn't see the pain that reflected in Kiki's eyes at the tears she saw in Kagome's.

The memory of a woman that had more coldness and strength then anyone she's ever known, that was drabbed in miko clothing flashed through her mind's eye. Tears gathered more in her eyes thinking about the older miko. That smile, she once saw it before. It was the day she died, like she accepted it with opened arms. Ready for the peace, that only death could truly bring her. _(Oh, Kikyou.)_

"I'll wait in the kitchen for you." Kagome hurried away. What's wrong with her? For three years she begged the Kami's for signs that some of her family still lived. she thought that she would at least be able to see her demon family but none showed up. Moving to sit in one of the table chairs, she slumped in it. Sorrow darkening eyes stared at her clenched hands that resided on the table. She took a deep breath, then she forced her memory's and the anguished pain that came with them as far down inside her, as she could get it. She then plastid a fake smile on her face so Kiki wouldn't see that there was something wrong with her.

"I'll go ahead and start the food dear. If you want your clothes are done, you could go ahead and change if you want." Kiki said walking through the door.

Kagome nodded and rose from where she was sitting and moved to get her clothing then she move to the bathroom. Changing back into her uniform, she scowled at her image while looking in the bathroom mirror. Blinking at herself she slowly leaned closer to it and stiffened up when she saw silver going through her hair. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She raised her hand to the silver strand, gently tracing it, the tears she fought so hard from escaping started to fall. Shaking her head, she started calling her miko Ki. Her eyes started swirling until pink bled into the bright blue of her eyries. Watching how the silver slowly turned back to ebony she silently wondered on how Kiki didn't notice the silver strand of hair that fell in her face when she was helping her.

Slumping against the sink weakly, Kagome sighed. She didn't know how long she could keep doing this. Every time she had to use her energy it made her feel weaker and now it was starting to hurt when she does uses her power.

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she forced herself up once more glancing in the mirror just to make sure, she nodded to herself as she turned to walk back out the door towards the kitchen area. "Ms. Kiki, I should go on home before it gets too late."

"Nonsense Kagome, breakfast is done. Just something simple, eggs and toast." Kiki smiled once more. Kagome hesitated, she was starting to wonder if all Kiki ever did was smile and be pushy to people she really didn't know. "and I also got coffee." Kami, if anything the woman won her just by saying the c word. She gave another sigh, then she nodded. Then she set down to eat and drink her heavily coffee that Kiki set before her.

After eating, Kagome pushed back from the table then forced a smile on her face, "I should really be heading out mam."

"Of course, do come back. It's been a long time since I had such wonderful company." Kiki said with another smile.

Kagome forced herself to smile bigger for the old woman. "Thanks again, I'll just grab my purse and head on out."

Getting up she moved back to where she was sleeping to grab her things and to fold the blanket and lay it back to where she found it on the love seat. As she grabbed it; a thump echoed around the silent room, she glanced down and blinked in shock. She bent down to pick up the little red book that she found last night. She never even had the chance to start reading it the night before because the magic that surrounded it was comforting in itself. It lured her to a sound sleep with its gentle melody of magic and power. Kagome felt like she was coming home as she held the book last night. Frowning, Kagome slowly opened it.

"Now that's a classic."

Kagome flushed, closing the book horridly. Realizing she was so focused on the book she didn't even sense Kiki's aura. Raising her eyes, she locked them with deep brown.

Kiki smiled amused watching the young woman, "That book I've had it for quite some time." Her smile became bigger, "Tell you what, how about you take it home with you."

"It most coast a small fortune. I can't... I mean this book; it looks very old." Kagome's flushed face darkened.

Kiki smiled widened, "How about this, you take it home with you and when your done reading it you can bring it back. So at least that way, you would at least come back to visit an old lady who might need some company."

"If you're sure mam. I would love to." Kagome said quickly, not wanting to push her luck by saying no.

Kiki smiled at her then nodded, watching the younger woman rush out of her book store, her smile slowly dropped off her face. Her wrinkled face then started smoothing out until there was nothing left but smooth soft skin and pitch ebony straight hair that was no longer streaked with gray, and dark brown eyes that glittered in the morning sun from the shops window.

"It is done, Lady Fate." Turning around and smiling at the goddess that was hiding in the shadows in the corner of the shop.

Smiling bigger herself, Dayla walked out into the light. "Then it's only a matter of time before she comes home."

Kikyou gave a small nod, "It won't be easy for her, she's going to fight him." Closing her eyes, "She's hurting herself, I sensed her use her powers on herself."

Dayla sighed, "Hopefully Jareth would be able to help her, if not then where're going to have to step in and help as much as we can."

Kikyou nodded, all they could do was wait to see how Kagome was going to take all of this. Her eyes darkened in slight pain, she had so very much to make up for when Kagome finally except her place among The Underground. Without her the realms would fade until eventually the humans would notice that there were myths of different kinds running around getting into all kinds of trouble. None of the beings in The Underworld wanted that. Correction she scowled, none of the smart ones wanted that, the all-powerful leaders of The Underworld was tasked to keep the realms from degrading until she could fix it. They needed her there to stop the realms from cracking, it was the upmost important task to get her there.

Since Kikyou finally gave her the red book, it was nothing more than a waiting game now. . . Just to see how long it was going to take before she comes to where they needed her. To where she needed to be even if she didn't know she's needed to be there.

 _Oh Kagome. . ._

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

"Damn it." Kagome hissed out between clenched teeth. Peeking around the corner Kagome scowled, a police officer was standing right on her front door step. Her glare darkened, she was so going to kick her ex-boss's ass for this. She shouldn't have let her temper get the better of her when that pig of a man came on to her. She missed the past where it was simpler, where her and her friends could kick ass, take names, and to hell with the rest of the world.

A bitter smile moved across her face at that thought, Inuyasha was the one who had that mindset. She was the one who wanted to save everyone including the bad guys. She was always the one who got kidnapped. The one everyone thought was the weakest of the team, just because she had the mindset of a girl who wasn't raised in violence. Now she lost the innocence of childhood and she became a bitter shadow of who she once was.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall behind her not wanting to remember anymore. She took a very deep breath and straightened her shoulders out and then walked herself around the corner to face the music. She might as well get this over with. Clenching her hands, she was going to go to jail over a prick who needed to be taught a special lesson on how to treat women. If Inuyasha was there he would have thought the whole thing was funny, and then he would be helping her kick the guy's ass right alongside her. Her bitter smile became bigger, Inuyasha wouldn't have cared about police officers and going to jail. He would be telling her to fight and not let them get a hold of her.

"Miss are you Kagome Higurashi." One of the police officer asked. She took another deep breath and nodded at the guy that was only doing his job.

"Sorry miss, but you have to come with us" another guy said that was walking from down the hallway. "Face the wall and put your hands behind your back."

Closing her eyes, she started breathing deeply very afraid to move. _(Concentrate, do not engage. They are not the enemy. They are only doing their job. Do not attack Higurashi!)_ Forcing memory's down that involved fighting and bloodshed. Kagome's miko ki started rising when she felt the handcuffs snap into place. Feeling cornered like an animal, fear for the officers shot though her.

What did Sesshoumaru teach her? Kagome's eyes clenched tighter still closed, what did he teach her? She repeated thanking, what were the rules? Mind going back, Sesshoumaru teaching her the ways of pack politics.

Keep all emotion so far down where no one could see. Only show emotion to pack. They are the only ones who care, not the humans that was only doing their job, not the demons she had to fight and kill. No one loved like pack, they aren't there to care for her. Her job was to get out of the human's way, don't bring attention to herself. Her breathing started slowing down, finding her center and forcing her ki back and under control. She felt herself calm down somewhat. Opening her eyes, they then forced her down the hallway and back down the elevator. The two last rules floated across her mind before they walked out the door.

Stay alive at all possible until pack finds her.

Her eyes swirled with a hint of gold mixed with sky baby blue, when she saw the police car waiting for her on the curve with its bright lights flashing.

If lost wait for alpha until further notice…. Even if she's tired of the waiting game.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Walking through her front door that she hasn't seen in almost three days, Kagome shut the door behind her. She was tired and hungry but she really didn't have that much energy to eat so she made straight for her lonely bed. Dropping herself down like a bag of potatoes on the bedding, she closed her bright gaze and took a deep breath of relief that she was finally home.

Tears gathered between clenched eyes, how much longer was she supposed to wait? She almost lost it in the prison with some of the inmates. The walls kept closing in on her. She wasn't meant for walls, her spirit needed open space, clean air, and lots of green trees. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her trembling mouth on the verge of crying.

Kami, if she wanted all of that then she picked the wrong state to live in. She turned over on her back and opened her eyes to stare at the faded white of her celling, more of a smoked yellow color then anything. She didn't have friends; no one would have come to bail her out anyway. No one that loves her lived in this city of loneliness. She was the weird oriental lady that talked to no one. That always had an arura of sorrow surrounding her and eyes that glittered with such knowledge of a world that was field with the lives of suffering and the lost.

Kagome sighed, after what felt like a lifetime she gave in and called her mother long distance all the way to Tokyo. Her mother was shocked when she heard the news on what happened with one of her bosses. After she lesioned, all Kagome could do was gap at the phone after her mother told her it was good that she shouldn't let people disrespect her like that. That if she beat up her ex-boss then he very well deserved it. After the whole ordeal, her mother wired the money to a bails bonds man to get her out of the pen.

Now there she was, finally in her shack of a home three days later. If anyone would really call this place home.

Shaking her head, she slowly got up to take a quick shower already knowing especially at this time of day that there was going to be no hot water. She needed to get the filth from the jail cell off before she could even get to sleep. She shivered just thinking about the kind of things that went on in a place like that made her skin break out in goosebumps. She needed a bath now even if it's going to be icy cold.

Sometime later Kagome walked out of her bathroom shivering from the chill that erupted over her skin from the cold. Moving over to her purse hoping that they put everything back, that was there before they went through it. Dumping it out on the bed, she did the inventory of what she had before she went to jail. Wallet, make-up bag, a few napkins and other small what not's. Blinking, a book fell out of her bag.

That's right Kiki let her borrow it.

Again she felt the answering magic every time she came near the little red book. Opening up to the first page, Kagome moved over to sit in the only chair she had in her apartment. She frowned confused, the magic of old once again wrapped around her, once more that of a gentle caress. This time it was impatient in its intensity, it gathered and shot right threw her once more. So much stronger then the first time and with a gasp she shivered stumbling back more into the chair. She felt the magic heading to a point of area and going straight for her core. Aroused and in disbelief that she was getting turned on by the feeling of enormous power that erupted over her senses. Kagome couldn't stop the moan from escaping her opened lips.

Her glittering eyes rolled in the back of her head doing nothing but feel the raw emotion that came with such power. Spinning and moving all through her body, like little fingers caressing her. She couldn't stop the orgasm from erupting deep within her core. Kagome's knuckles tightened on the book, throwing her head back against the chair while she moaned and shivered against the sensations of energy that attacked her nerve system with everything it had. With one last scream, Kagome slumped more in the chair gasping for breath.

"Oh, Kami. What was that?" Blinking opening eyes to stare at the book and it's first page. Her mouth dropped and all she saw was a picture of a handsome male with slashing eyes that burned with an intensity of heated magnetism power.

Gasping Kagome's glowing eyes swirled with her own power and it rose outward to surround her in a forceful of enormous pink light that went in circles around and around. Her eyes closed throwing her head back when the potency of energy from the book surrounded her and started to mix with her pure light. They combined in a flare of energy as she once more tumbled off into an orgasm so intense that she screamed out in pleasure. This one more powerful in its intensity, mixed with the power of heated attraction.

Boneless Kagome gasped, she closed her eyes slumping against the chair. Feeling herself slipping into unconsciousness. Weak from it all.

Hope, floated around her heart that this was a glimpse into a future that could set her free from her own pain and loneliness. She needed something to hold on to, proof that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. That she would once more have a place to really call her home.

Her mind slipped fully to sleep with a small smile of content on her softened serene face.

Kagome's hand slipped and the book slowly dropped to the floor where it landed with the male with the slashing eyes, gazed out of the pages with a smirk of anticipation on his handsome face.

 _Waiting…. And…. watching…. For the time when she calls…._

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Hope you like! Give me review please… Would like your thoughts on this chapter.**_

 ** _Next chapter: They finally meet, is it love at first sight or is Kagome going to kill the arrogant fay male the first time he opens his mouth. I guess your going to have to wait and see._**

 ** _Give me a week and I'll have the next chapter up... Thanks Angelbear28_**


	4. Snowy White Owl

_**Hope you like…**_

 _ **Here we go….**_

 _ **To...**_

 _ **The...**_

 _ **Next...**_

 _ **Chapter...**_

 _ **Finding Love in a King**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Snowy White Owl**_

 _Snowy white owl, tell me a secret_

 _Should I dwell on the past or should I just leave it?_

 _Depth and expression of feelings so strong_

 _Is it a strength or could it be wrong?_

 _Longing, yearning, depth of it growing_

 _Explore every feeling, not fully knowing_

 _Past, present, future... mingled as one_

 _cloudbursts then sunshine, has healing begun_

 _Tender, kind, gentle and pure_

 _passion and caring, in these I am sure_

 _True love, tender mercy, in these I believe_

 _The soul's strength and power, I clearly perceive_

 _To give every part of myself is a must_

 _To have and to hold with care and with trust_

 _Snowy white owl, reveal to me_

 _Are such feelings a weakness or pre destiny_

 _Snowy white owl so grand and so fair_

 _Tell me the truth, show me you care_

Gliding and soaring through the winds of The Above realm, a beautiful snowy white owl moved as if one with the wind. It glided as if it had a purpose, like it waited for that one second flash of light that would light up the sky in its never ending anguish. The scent of rain swirled around the owl letting it know that there's was a storm coming and it was coming in fast. Lightning lit up the sky as the owl maneuvered around the tall buildings of the Above. Searching and watching the mortals that moved in its streets.

Once more, lighting flashed across the sky and the heavens lit up with an inner light. The owl swerved to the left moving away from the dangerous light show. The heavens then opened up with rain water that came down like a never ending waterfall fast and hard. Making the owl have trouble steering in the heavy watered storm. It watched as a lone female ran as the rain pelted on each side of her soaking her within seconds. Its eyes narrowed watching her run into a shop that appeared to be a bookstore. Circling around above the store, it dived heading straight for the window.

Landing right on a ledge that would give it some kind of shelter, the owl hooted not liking the cold that made its wings shiver. It turned its head gazing through the window watching an old woman run and to get a towel to help dry the other younger woman off.

Its eerie gaze darkened, watching the old woman wave the younger of the two off to get into dryer clothing. It glowered at the woman when she looked right at it and smiled then she had the gall to wink towards it. A hoot escaped over the insolence the woman had showed it. Its gaze sharpened with its hidden power that glowed that wasn't meant for the world of humans.

Several hours drifted by, as it watched the female move against the bookshelves with her finger raised and her eyes closed. The bird hooted in shock when it felt magic glowering at the edge of his senses. Its gaze narrowed when it saw the book that she picked out. It was almost time for her to come then. A hoot escaped out of its beak in slight excitement. Watching her move back toward the love seat, she curled up and went to sleep clutching the book like a security blanket. The owl tilted its head watching a few more minutes before it took off and circled the building once to land right in front of the door. Shifting as he glided threw the door, the male's gaze moved around until it landed on her. Moving with silent feet, he slowly crept over to observe the beauty that lay there sound asleep.

He raised his hand and gently traced her face with his finger, his mix matched gaze started glowing with his inner self. He bent over the love seat closer to her unsuspecting form. His mate, she was more beautiful than words could ever truly say. Long wavy hair cascade in a dark flow of silk that flared around her sleeping form. High cheek bones that complimented her heart shaped face, long thick lashes dusted closed eyelids that hid beautiful aqua eyes. His gaze slowly moved downward, his eyes lit up with blazing lust. A body that was slimed and toned in all the right places. She was short, possibly five two. Perfect, just for him. His gaze went down until it laid on her perfect little neck. His finger gently moved down to trace the small heart piece that laid on its chain. A small smile came to Jareth's face, bending down with his lips inches from touching hers. He disappeared waving for a shield at the same time to appear in front of his lovely sleeping little mate.

He turned around to glare at the obnoxious woman that dared to aim an arrow at him. His fay power swirled around waiting for the woman to make her move. Mixed matched eyes locked on cold brown. His gaze flickered toward his slumbering mate.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't wake up." Her eyes glared up at the towering male.

Jareth moved his hands apart from his body and then his crystals appeared going in circles around his hands and fingers until they started glowing with pure energy of his enormous power. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What is the Lady Kikyou doing with the mate of a High Fairy?" His head tilted and an amused smirk came to his cruel looking face. "Tell me Kikyou, what do you want with the girl?"

Before Kikyou could answer, she was slammed against the wall with a crystal sword at her throat. Blinking in shock, she didn't even see him move or transform a crystal to a sword. She raised her neck feeling a drop of blood slide down the sharpened blade. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm only here as a favor for a goddess." She hissed out between clenched teeth.

Jareth's cold smile came upon his face once more, "Do you take me for a fool. You knew her, don't try to hide it. I wonder what is it in for you to help deliver my book." His cold smile became darker in its cruelty. His gaze glittered with the potency for his harshness. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you? Don't try to deny that you still possess a part of her soul. I can feel it." He hissed out between clenched teeth. He slowly tapped his index finger where his heart lay indicating the soulmate bond.

Kikyou felt fear slither up her spine like a snake that was wrapped around her heart. Squeezing and squeezing until there was nothing left of her. Looking in his cruel gaze, she wondered if her reincarnation could handle a being with this much power at his fingertips. She felt his fairy power grasp her miko ki and force it into submission. She cried out in pain, she didn't know if Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru could take on this male and come out unscratched. Both of them had power and when unleashed could do unimaginable damage.

She wondered how old was this fay with the cold glaring eyes, and with the cruel smirk twisting upon his lips on his handsome face. Could Kagome handle a being that was made from magic in itself. The power that rolled in harsh movements formed a circle to wrap aggressively around her power. Like a silent attack it glowered and struck the female it deemed a threat to its mate.

Jareth smiled once again when he heard her cry out, "do you thank I don't know you. The one who caused my mate agony over the years in her quest. The one who tried to kill her in her youth, the one who hunted for the other half of her soul. "The blade moved closer to the exposed part of her neck. She raised her neck higher, staring into the swirling blueish mixed gaze. Her hand tightened in his shirt, this was probably going hurt. She raised her left knee and slammed it against the stomach of the fay king. Watching him stumble back with a hiss, she raised her weapon in defense. A sword appeared in her hand, drawing her struggling miko powers, the sword glowed in an outline of pink.

Jareth cold smirk stayed on his face watching her try to fight him. His gaze once more flickered to where his mate lay sleeping. He was going to make her suffer for the pain she caused his future wife. His eyes glowed with more of his power, he moved with his crystal sword. "I was warned ten years ago of my future, but to the Underworld that makes it roughly one hundred years. Do you think that in those long pitiable years I have been sitting ideal? I've been searching for information about what happened when the realms were first created." He laughed once more, a laugh field with such coldness that it made her shiver. "and my mate."

Her gaze narrowed on the male, moving to slash at him when he disappeared to reappear behind her, she gasped in shock. She whirled around trying to catch his blade before he cut threw her skin like paper. With a bang that echoed around the silent room, she stumbled back at the strength that the Goblin King enforced upon her. Kikyou panted holding the sword with all the strength she could muster, she was almost afraid if she blinked that she would miss his movements with his blade.

"Enough!"

A feminine voice that screamed with authority echoed around them.

Both refused to give an inch, both eyes locked glaring into each other's. The goddess moved into the room and she stood there in all her goddess fury at what she just walked into. "Jareth, don't you care that your mate is due to wake up soon and Kikyou I asked for you on this mission. All you had to do was make sure she gets the book."

Both moved back never taking their gazes off each other, "M'dear Lady Fate, all I wanted was to make sure Kagome was in safe hands. Until I realized you have this abomination working with you. "His lips curled up in disgust "why did you see fit to medal where you're not welcome. The girl that lays there sleeping is my responsibility, mine to protect, mine to see to. I won't have unnecessary danger around her, if I can help it. "His chilling smile became bigger. "Do you understand." He didn't yell, he pronounced each word with a clarity that echoed with his silent and voiceless threat.

They both shivered with a chill that left them feeling like they were standing on their own grave. They both nodded. Dayla sighed not liking it but when they brought Kagome to Jareth's attention, who she was meant for, they lost all rights to her. "We are only going to give her the book, that's what I promised. Nothing more than that."

A smile appeared over Jareth's mouth bearing his teeth, "We'll see."

His eyes darkened, while looking into dark brown, "until next time."

Before they could say anything the Goblin King disappeared.

Both of them couldn't stop the sigh of relief that they let lose after he left. Looking at the goddess Kikyou frowned, "Why didn't you tell me how strong he was. His power alone makes Naraku look like child's play."

Dayla sighed to herself, tilting her head when she heard rustling in the room where the miko sleep the night before, she disappeared in her own flash.

Kikyou gaped at the spot where the goddess was at, then she heard it to. Her eyes widened looking around she grabbed some boxes hoping that Kagome would by it. Her brown gaze dropped to her smooth skin, she rose her power to hide her youth and transform herself to an older lady.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Soaring into the winds once more, the owl enjoyed the flight of freedom he usually didn't feel when he was in his kingdom. Gliding to a tree the bird's gazed at the female that moved down the street, she was distressed. She walked almost stumping down the street with her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her hips swaying with every step, his eerie gaze followed never moving far from his target. The instincts of a predator beat inside his mind to claim and to calm his female. For days he followed her waiting for the time she would finally _call_ him.

His eyes glittered with more of his power, when Kagome left Kikyou's bookstore he followed her never letting her stray far from his sight. Until she went into a tall skyscraper. Before he could follow her not even ten minutes later she came out being manhandled by two males. His power glowed around his owl form at the way she was being treated. Until Jareth felt her power rise up about ready to destroy the two mortals.

Miko ki and demonic energy rolled off her in a show of anger when she spotted the flashing car. He summoned his fayself to call upon the bond they both forged years ago when she was nothing more than a young child. Trying to get her to calm before she releases something that no human there could even hope to stop. The energy swirled around her until it alone snagged his to anchor her to the world and not let her lose what little control she had. He calmed her with just a touch of his power trying not to gather her focus of something foreign being inside her. Watching them put her in the car, he forced himself not to attack the two mortals that dared to touch what was his.

Flapping his wings, he took off following the car trying not to lose sight of it along the way.

Landing on a fence sometime later, Jareth could feel her emotion's straining to be unleashed. He closed his eyes, focusing inward to the bond again. Jareth's power whirled heading straight to his destressed mate. Feeling her relaxing or as much as she could behind the bars. He kept his focus on her at all times just in case she needed him.

Several hours slowly ticked by, making him grow wearier. Jareth had to wonder if he was going to be breaking her out of the metal bars. His patients with the mortals were coming to a sweet end. His bluish gaze narrowed on the building where his mate was located at. One more hour and then he would take matters into his own hands. Jareth would make sure every last human that resided in the mortal place was going to die by his hand.

The only thing Jareth knew; that there was no place that will hold Kagome like a cadged bird.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Gliding to the railing of where his lovely little mate resided at. He cocked his head watching silently as she came out of the bathing chamber in nothing but a piece of cloth around her nude form. Jareth's claws tightened on the rail of her patio, his eyes slowly followed the little drop of water that dripped down between her breasts. He wanted to lick it off her, until she begged him for more.

Magic gathered around and it circled the snowy white owl urgently.

She dropped the slip of cloth, his gaze slowly moved over the exposed skin of perfection. The owl's eyes glittered with his magic, moving up in down looking at the female that was made for him. Watching how she moved to her purse and dumped it out on her bed. He flapped its wings when she came into contacted with his book. Hooting in discomfort the owl tried to settle down and concentrate on his female. She slowly moved to the only chair in the tiny room to sit down, she then flipped it open to the first page.

His magic rose outward and slammed into her naked form without his permission. Jareth hooted shocked when he felt the painful tugging of his power. Flapping his wings once more, the bird hopped off the rail to land on Kagome's balcony. His magic rose up once more and slammed into the both of them. Jareth glowed, transforming into his fay form with a hiss. He raised his hand to lay it on the glass, wanting to touch her. His mix matched eyes started glittering with more of his power. When she arched up in pleasure, Jereth moved his clenched palm to his bulging erection. With a hiss between his teeth, Jareth's magic rose up and slammed forcefully into Kagome's gasping, twitching form. He staggered to his knees with the strength of emotion that came with the intensity of their shared pleasure. Her power rose up with a vengeance and erupted deep within himself. A groan escaped deep from his throat. Feeling her explosion like he was the one who experienced it himself. He felt his own overcome him.

Gasping for his breath he opened his closed eyes, not even knowing when he closed them. Raising his bowed head, he glanced down to his trousers. He grimaced looking at the small wet spot that was on his trousers, Jareth flicked his finger to clean it up with a flare of his magic. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that he climaxed just by the feel of her power. It almost made him feel like he was still in his first century. Like he was still that awkward fairy with his first lover.

He wondered what would happen when they come together for the first time. Would it be volcanic or would they be shooting fireworks for all to feel and see in The Underground with their mating to establish their bond?

Raising his hand once more to the glass that separated them, soon it would finally be time for when she calls and then Jareth would never let her go. A small soft smile came to his face, soon… That smile turned into a smirk, he really couldn't wait.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Tossing and turning, Kagome kept her eyes closed afraid if she looked to the spot where she hid the book, she would lose all her senses and go to retrieve it. It's been two days' sense she was given the most amazing orgasm of her life. Kami, it was the only orgasm she ever been given. She scowled in anger, punching her pillow she forced her eyes closed trying to get some sleep. Every time she would almost be there that stupid book would flare across her senses. Like a light that would never stay turned off.

Pushing her head into the pillow she screamed, "This is unbelievable." She hissed between her teeth as she jumped out of bed almost running to where she threw the book after she woke up. She bent down to reach under her dresser, feeling around until her hand laid across the little red bound book.

Grasping it, she pulled it slowly out.

Blinking down she could almost see the lines of magic that entwined around it. She took a deep breath and moved to the chair. She hesitated stopping while she eyed the chair and turned her head to look at the bed. She wasn't going to be sitting on ether one of them just in case. She really didn't want a repeat of what happened when she first opened it. Looking around once more she rolled her eyes and flopped down to the floor of where she was standing. She eyed the book once more, "No funny business you stupid book." She hissed out, feeling ridiculous that she was actually threatening the thing.

She closed her eyes then she gently moved her finger across the name of the book.

"Labyrith." Feeling the name, Kagome forced her ocean blues open. She flipped to the first page, she slowly raised her finger to trace the Goblin Kings features. He looked sad, lonely, like he had no one that truly cared for him. Tears started falling on her softened cheeks, she really didn't even know why she was crying. As the crystal like tears fell down, she admitted if only to herself that she wanted to know what his face would look like with a smile. Shaking her head Kagome forced herself to flip to the next page.

She slowly started reading, trying to put his powerful image to the back of her mind. As the words started flowing around her an hour later, her eyes slowly and gently closed dreaming of a world that exist in the Labyrith and a Goblin King that set on his throne field with such loneliness that echoed in his eyes, as little goblins danced in his silent shadow as flowing magic swirled around them. Kagome frowned slightly, as sleep gently grasped her, she had a thought. A thought that floated around the silent apartment. A thought that she echoed out loud that would put her into the hands of destiny and the right path to be going home.

'I wish; I could see magic again." Ocean blue hues closed as slowly as her clock that ticked across her senses. Trying to blink open her eyes as she gently grasped the book to her chest. She whispered once more, "No, I wish the Goblin King could take me away to his world filled with magic and myths." As those words whispered across rosy lips, Kagome slipped deeper into sleep. One last whispered word left her parted mouth, "forever." If she would have stayed awake long enough she would have herd the ticking of her clock stopped, and the city's natural noise fade away like time stopped in its endless silence.

Kagome's window erupted inward as it shattered, as the shards started raining down around the sleeping woman it froze before it could touch or wound her.

The shards disappeared into a glittering mess and a snowy white owl flew through the window transforming to Jareth's true form.

Bending down, Jareth smirked down to his mate. Finally, it was time. He went to one knee and his smirk darkened, he moved his hand to gently brush the hair that tickled her cheek bone. After the explosion of their power mixing, he was almost afraid that she wasn't going to touch his book again. It's been two days he had to wait for. He's been forcing more of his power into the book to keep her enticed with it. Hoping she would take the bait. Hoping that her power would reach out to touch his once more.

He gently rapped his hands around her to pick her up, so they could be off to the Underground.

"We are going home." Jareth whispered into her ear. He raised his head looking around the place of where she lived. His eyebrow lifted up. At least she wouldn't be staying in this unsavory place. With another glace around he frowned. He moved his gaze downward to stare at her and his fingers twitched as a crystal spear appeared between them. "Sleep deeper my love, may your dreams come forever true."

With a flash of glitter, they were gone as if they were never there to begin with.

The apartment was deserted, empty like no one has ever lived there. There was no furniture, no clothing piled around the room. No pictures hanging on the wall and no dirty dishes in the sink. A good deal of dust and garbage littered the floor. There were confetti and holes imbedded on or through the walls.

There was nothing that looked the same… and looking outside, the building had a fence around it letting no one inside or around it.

A sign hanged off a woodened post that moved back and forth with a squeak in the city's gentle breeze and it read…

 _Condemned…_

 _Unsafe Property…_

It looks like it's been years, before anyone's ever lived in the building that looked like it seen better days.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Leaning against his chair that resided in his dining room, Jereth raised the glass of red wine to his lips thinking on what to say to the female that slept in his room and in his bed. Eyeing the wine like it had all the answers in the realms, Jareth smirked. After ten years he finally had her where she belonged, in his home. He almost wanted to join her but he also knew when she woke up his presents wouldn't be well received at least not yet.

Swirling the wine in his glass he rose his head to look at the goblins that danced and sang around him. Another smirked overcame his attractive face, eyes glancing around him that smirk grew into a devious smile. "My dear subjects, the Goblin Queen has come. It is a time for much celebration. We must make her feel very welcome."

The goblin eyes went wild in excitement, they started shouting out in glee that they would be complete after being alone for so long.

Their king has finally chosen a queen.

Mot smiled yahooing with the rest of his brethren that their queenie has come, but a small little thought echoed in the back of his little brain that he just had to ask the fearsome leader of the Goblins.

"Sire, what... If... she... hum wants… to… go home?" Mot shivered fearful, glowing mix matched eyes turned to glare at the shivering goblin, he just knew he was going to be kicked into the bog of eternal stench. Bending down ready for the kick that was sure to come after what the little goblin just asked. He clenching his eyes afraid until he heard the laughter that echoed around the throne room. Mot slowly opened his eyes afraid to find out why their king was laughing.

All the goblins turned to look at their king with their big yellow eyes that sparkled with the tears at the thought of their future queenie leaving. They just got her, they would make sure she didn't want to leave them.

"Everyone will make her feel very welcome. Do you understand?" Jareth turned to look around at his subjects. His smile turned into a grin at the fearful looks he received from his green little subjects.

Mot shivered again, glad he wasn't going to get kicked into the bog, he blinked thanking that just maybe their new queenie would like something from them to show that they want her to stay. Watching their king briskly walk away from them, Mot smiled. He turned around to stare at his brothers and sisters he smiled bigger.

"Let's make our new queenie something special so she wouldn't want to leave us and our king." Mot said as a toothy grin appeared on his odd shaped face.

The other goblins grinned, they turned around and gathered what they could.

Chanting the goblins started banging with rocks and bones hopping she loves what they make for her.

"Their queenie was home!"

 _When wintry winds are no more heard,_

 _And joy's in every bosom,_

 _When summer sings in every bird,_

 _And shines in every blossom,_

 _When happy twilight hours are long,_

 _Come home, our queen, and think no wrong!_

 _When berries gleam above the stream_

 _And half the fields are yellow,_

 _Come back to us, our joyous dream,_

 _The world hath not thy fellow!_

 _And we goblins will make thee Queen among_

 _The Queens of summer and our king's silent love song._

Singing and dancing around with excitement the little goblins laughed with such joy that maybe their king wouldn't be so alone and he would focus on her and not them and the nasty bog.

Well they could only hope that their new queenie would be what their king needed….

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Snuggling deeper into the bedding, Kagome blinked opened her eyes confused and disoriented. She slowly looked down to the sheets of the comforting bedding. Blinking again when all she saw was black silk, she slowly moved her hand across the sheets to feel the silkiness of black satin. Frowning Kagome slowly set up in a bed that was quite big. Bigger than anything she has ever been in. All she saw was black curtains hanging around the bed.

She frowned deeper more confused of where she was. She slowly leaned forward toward the edge of the bed, reaching toward the silk cloth, she slowly grabbed it and pulled it open.

Her heart started pounding afraid of what she was going to find on the other side. She slowly looked out and all she saw was a fireplace with two tall comforting chairs sitting in front of it and a fire going in its hearth. She moved her legs so she could sit up and find out why she was there and not in her tiny apartment.

Kagome stood up and looked around the humongous bedchamber, she gapped as her head turned back in forth. The thing was roughly the size of her floor at the apartment. She moved away from the bed while her eyes took in the beauty of the room. She moved toward the walls gapping at the wooden carving that looked real. She gently touched the wall feeling the texture of an animal that almost looked like it was going to jump out and pounce on her. It was a dragon that looked like in was reading its self to fight. Her finger slowly moved toward the opened mouth to feel the fangs that was bared in attack. Kagome gasped, removing her finger and looking down, she saw a bead of blood slid of her finger hitting the floor. Shaking her head, her eyes moved around the room gasping at all of the carvings of other mythology that was a part of the bedchamber.

Dragons of different sizes, unicorns, pixies, mermaids coming out of the water. Her eyes continued to get wider at the other things that had different carvings in them. Her gaze turned to the bed, her eyebrow rose up when she saw snake carvings slithering up on each pole, she slowly moves back to the bed gapping. Kagome raised her hand to feel the post, whoever did this was very talented in the art of wood carving. It had to of taken years to accomplish the design of the room. It was beautiful, looking around at the dark wood she smiled. It was like looking in the past.

Her past, of myths and legends. Tears gathered in ocean blues, "Beautiful." She whispered amazed at such art that was imbedded into the wood.

"Is the bedchamber to your liking." A very smooth voice said right behind her.

Jumping sky high Kagome whirled around to face the door. She froze when she saw a shadow of a male standing in the doorway looking at her. Fear darkened her gaze, she started backing away from the male. "Why am I here?" She demanded trying to stop the trembling of her limbs and to force her knees to stop shaking in fear.

Watching the male come into the lighted area of the room, all Kagome could do was gape at the male that had the swirling gaze. It was like looking into the pages of her book. The male was very exquisite and she was the one who hung around very gorgeous demons so for her to say he was breathtaking was saying something. Golden hair like spun silk curled around his ears and his nape. Bluish green and dark brown gazed out at her as a killer smirk formed on perfect lips. He stood about six foot and his clothing was tight brown trousers and a long white shirt that opened at his chest where she could see a few little hairs that peaked out from his neck line.

A blush coated her cheeks, when she saw his smirk become bigger. "Who are you? Why am I here?" She repeated louder but it came out more as a squeak.

"You my dear little one, made a wish and I decided that I was going to grant it." His smile became bigger while he never quite took his gaze off her. Until his eyes slowly moved down her and up with an intensity that made her skin break out in goosebumps. Her eyes went down to her clothing and her face went flaming red, when she realized she was in nothing but a spaghetti strapped shirt and her cute blue boy shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Her face darkened, all she could do was whirl around to find something that could cover herself.

"What do you mean wish? I didn't make a wish." She hissed out, running behind the curtain by the bed.

Chuckling Jareth couldn't help the grin that form over his lips at the hissing female that looked ready to scratch his eyes out with her blunt human nails. "Come now kitten, think back to the last little words you said while you were holding my book. If I do remember correctly, you made a wish. A very powerful wish that invoked me to come to you in your time of need."

Kagome tilted her head trying to remember the last words she uttered before she went to sleep. _"I wish the Goblin King would take me away to his world of magic and myths."_ Her voice whispered out with a gasp. _"Forever_." Kagome stumbled against the bed shocked. Sitting down hard she almost missed the bed, she stumbled almost flying to the floor.

"But I was half asleep, I didn't mean it. I want to go home now." Hissing more she glared up at him.

Binding down Jareth smiled at her, "What's done is done. Nothing could ever make me release you."

Kagome glared up at him, jumping up she stumped forward fury rolling off her in every step. She started poking him in the chest, "you lesion here you bastard I won't stay here. You will put me back where you found me do you understand me." She growled out between clenching teeth.

His smirk grew on his face, bidding down to where his nose graced hers, "Never." His whispered breath ghosted across her lips. Eyes widening, she stumbled back away from him.

Jareth's gaze glittered in amusement, he turned around and started walking towards the door, before he leaves he hesitated. "Breakfast will be in one hour. Make yourself presentable, there is clothing in the wardrobe that should fit you for the time being. One of my subjects will show you the way to where the dining hall is located. He will wait for you outside the door."

All Kagome could do was gap at the male that was walking out the door before she could stop him.

Turning around she looked at the beautiful art work that surrounded the walls of the room. She couldn't stop the scream of frustration from escaping her throat. "You, you bastard!"

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Hope you like…... give me a review … Plz**_


	5. While you Were'nt Here

**`Hope** _ **you like…. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with the remolding of my home. Trying to go back to school as well.**_

 _ **So onto the next chapter.**_

 _ **Plus, I decided that I wanted to go back to school and that what I'm doing so everyone wish me luck….**_

 _ **Hope you like!**_

 _ **Wish ya'll Tell me what ya'll thank about my poems….**_

 _ **Finding**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **in**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **King**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **While You Weren't Here**

 _While you weren't here_  
 _I cried every night_  
 _A million tears fell_  
 _Still my heart wasn't right_

 _While you weren't here_  
 _I did what I could_  
 _Hoping against hope_  
 _My decisions were good_

 _While you weren't here_  
 _I gained some in age_  
 _Things just went on_  
 _And life turned a page_

 _While you weren't here_  
 _I just tried to go on_  
 _Knowing what didn't kill me_  
 _Would only make me strong_

 _While you weren't here_  
 _A whole lot got changed_  
 _My life became different_  
 _My world rearranged_

 _While you weren't here_  
 _I had to learn to be alone_  
 _To stand on my two feet_  
 _To make my own home_

 _So that's where I am now_  
 _At this stage of my life_  
 _Still scared and alone_  
 _Still coping with strife_

 _And oh how I wish that_  
 _Things could be different_  
 _That I could go back_  
 _To a time in the past_

 _To a time before_  
 _You weren't here_

A silent and darkened room echoed with its silent power, it laid dormant underneath an abandoned castle never to be disturbed from its forceful sleep. Silent but killing in its deadliness. Darkness and shadows grew abundant against the cobwebs that glittered in the corners of that same room. Spiders and rodents slithered and squeaked away when they felt the pressure of hatred gathering. They grew fearful of the killing intent that swirled and whirled in the center of the darkened room. Fearful they scattered afraid of the oppressing hatred that became too forceful in its anger.

A glow, a light, a flash in the never ending darkness bounced off the shadowed walls of the abandoned sealed room. A great tornado of wind blew in different directions as it awakened further then it thought was possible. The power of the wind grew to be a great whirl pool of power. Of energy way forgotten in the realms of lost hope and dreams.

Voices starting echoing and screaming of different battles from its violent distance past. The voices of different times awakened in its never ending battle of dominance. Demon's that once housed the foulest of the foul screamed and roared out as it felt its mistress for the first time in century's.

The power that was once used to bring life and death to the realms screamed in awakened energy. An orb, like a crystal spear appeared sitting on a dusty small pillow on a pedestal right in the middle of the wind in the center of the room. It grew in great strength, it needed the power of life to grace it once more. It needed the purest thing that could sustain it for eternity.

The souls wanted their eternal guardian, their Shikon Miko.

As it awakened, power exploded outward to surround the glowing jewel. Its mistress was there; it was time to bring back with what was lost through time. The realms will be awakened fully for the first time since they created it for her. The jewel glittered pink as it felt its mistress's soul lightly touch it in warmth and welcome.

It was time… for the creature's to awakened from their internal sleep.

Power once more gathered and gathered until a great explosion rocked the castle ruins. Dust and debris fell against the landscape of nothingness. A great inferno of power lit up the night sky in a shower of light. It gathered as power was let loose from its careful bindings. Pure energy of pinkish light exploded the room to be nothing but a pile of dust.

Mermaids, trolls, witches, fairy's, elf's, of all the different realms gasped in disbelief as they turned to gaze up at the light show that they bore witness to. Some like the dragon's through their great big heads up to the sky and roared out their shock at the gathering of power that was felt by all the realms.

The power swirled touching everything that was dead or dying. It wanted to touch her, no it needed to feel the power of her. So it searched for the being that could help end its loneliness. It needed its mistress…. So it hunted for her gathering and weaving through the realms searching for the lost soul of its mistress.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Cold golden eyes turned to look in the direction of the abandoned keep he stashed the cursed jewel in centuries ago. His eyes narrowed, wondering why now would it awaken. Tilting his head, a cold smile overcame his lips. Glowing demonic orbs went to the sword that was strapped at his side. Watching it pulse as the energy escalated upon his senses, eyebrow raising up amused at the sword trying to compel him to follow the glowing orb. Another smirk appeared on his lips, the only reason for it to awaken is for _her_ to be there.

Her the young child that started the journey that saved all of the beings that resided in The Underworld. The pure priestess that save the demonic race as a whole. The same disrespectful human girl that saved them all has returned. She who everyone has been waiting to appear since she first destroyed the half breed so long ago.

His smirk darkened then when he thought of the reason for her to appear in the first place.

Knowing that The Underground wouldn't have excepted her without being bonded first meant that one of the immortals that resided there had to have been born her soul mate. A small growl escaped his mouth at the thought of any of the pathetic fools was going to touch her without his permission. He would kill any of them before he allowed them to be anywhere near her.

Demonic energy gathered at the bottom of his feet, raising up in the air he took off still with that cold smirk upon his internally young face. Sesshoumaru appeared upon the landscape of nothingness, it was the only place that could hold the Shikon Jewel and its power. A land that no life could ever hope to live in, a place that housed the most powerful object the realms has ever seen.

Cold glowing golden eyes moved back in forth to see the wreckage of the abandoned castle. Nothing was there but a hole in the middle of the landscape. A flicker of amusement darkened his eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked coldly, turning his head to the direction that scented where the power was coming from, his smirk darkened.

A small gleam inserted in his eyes, almost looking forward to the fight that was sure to follow with who the fates deemed worthy of the Shikon Miko…. Smiling as he bared his teeth, as his fingers twitched on the hilt of his sword.

He was _really_ looking forward to it, he thought to himself.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Laughter echoed around the room as different beings that graced the dance floor swirled around as they all waltz, they all gathered to celebrate the upcoming blessing of the tribute celebrations that happened once every one hundred years. Shippo almost wanted to snort and maybe give the next person that wished him a new century the middle finger. That would almost make his day to watch the stuffy bastards stutter and gasp at him in disbelief that he dared to show uncouth behavior at something this important. Another snot escaped, not really believing that he was talked into actually coming to this thing. A small sneer graced his elven features at the way the people used such tactics of power at the way they were dressed. Trying to show who had the best dressed or the more money.

He hated these things but the cold bastard always made him come so he wouldn't have to grace his royal pain in the ass to show up to these events himself. Kimi he hated trying to be diplomatic… he missed the olden days when all he had to do was prank the bastard that annoyed him. A small smile came to his face at the thought of what he put the guard of the Western Keep through when he was still a small kit trying to learn his demonic powers. The days where he didn't have a care in the world but play and color to his little hearts content.

Where he had a mother that protected him with all her human little heart. Closing his eyes as an old sharp pain swiftly went through him at that thought. Kagome, how he missed her more than anything. The one who took an orphan demon into her life with the love of a mother. He missed her more than anything, even after all the centuries that passed she was never far from his thoughts.

Shaking his head to rid him of such thoughts, his eyes once more flickered around the dance floor. Watching on how a female started her way toward him with a gentle sway of her elven hips. Eyes narrowing, Shippo almost growled in annoyance. He was hoping that the higher ups wouldn't realize he was there. Watching on how her elven face lit up in greeting with a seductive twitch on her pouty lips. Shippo almost scowled in anger. Sesshoumaru should have been the one to be there to deal with the lose women of the court of the fay. A scowl darkened his face, at the interruption of the female. He almost wanted to sneer at the elven bitch in annoyance.

"Shippo, how nice to see you at the celebration of the century. Where ever is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippo's eyes narrowed in more annoyance. He wanted to bash his head against the wall as the daughter of the high king Selena smiled and batt her eyelashes at him. A darker scowl shadowed a crossed his handsome face.

"He's busy, he has more pressing things to do with his time then come to a room full of stuffy bastards." Shippo couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face as she let lose a gasp of shock at his language. "Besides as his commander of his guard, he has no reason to be here since he sent me to deal with it."

Selena frowned, "he is still Lord of the demons. He should have come; my father would like to speak to him with something important. It is his responsibility to show up to this celebration since he was once part of the battle that fought against the foe that wanted to enslave us all." She said with a sniff of arrogance.

Shippo smiled coldly at the female, "m'dear Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru does what he wants. He will not be summoned like mutt for his master. No one has power over him, he was Lord way before even your father became high king over the fay."

Selena's eyes widened at the hidden threat that was issued in the words that Shippo spoke. Taking a step back in slight fear she shivered as her eyes moved around the gathering of beings hoping she could get someone's help before the powerful fox demon pounced.

Shippo smile became a smirk at the veiled fear behind her silver glittering eyes. He almost grinned in delight, he's really been hanging around Sesshoumaru way too much. His mother would probably box his ears at the disrespect he shown the lady of the court but no one was going to demand his Lord in his presents. Opening his mouth to say something that would probably bring the poor girl to tears, a tickle of power exploded across his senses.

Stumbling into the wall, Shippo's head snapped up as his demonic powers focused to the gathering of power that was felt by most beings that was there for the celebration. Raising his head as others tried to rise from the floor as the power exploded more in anger.

Shippo gasped as he leaned against the wall more as his demonic energy became more agitated as the power searched through them all. Pink light danced around searching through them, Shippo went to his knees as Miko light exploded in the middle of the room.

Blinking in shock as his eyes tracked the glowing light, in the middle of the light a ball a very shocking little crystal appeared to be in the center of the room. Then the screaming of demons echoed around the ball room. Shippo raised his hands to his pointed ears trying to block out the screams as his ears started ringing. Clenching his eyes shut, a whimper escaped him.

The only reason for the Shikon Jewel to be in the middle of the room was for _Her_ to be here…

A small smile came to his face as others dropped down and fainted as to much power swirled around them upon their senses. A laugh escaped him watching on how the power disappeared and shot threw the wall as it searched through the building and them all searching for its missing mistress.

One lone tear slipped down his face, his mother has finely returned to the Underground….

Raising his bowed head as he watched others try to rise up from their kneeling position, Shippo realized he needed to leave before they gathered their wits back and demanded them all to search out that power.

Selena frowned as a headache pounded at her temples, shaking her head to rid it from her. She raised her eyes to look around her. A frown darkened her eyes as it landed to where Lord Shippo was supposed to be at but found nothing but empty space in front of her.

 _ **Inuyasha/Labyrith**_

Screaming in frustration, Kagome stormed over to the wardrobe. Throwing the doors opened, she glared as she saw the dresses hanging up in the thing. Old dresses, western dresses of different colors and styles appeared inside the closet. Blinking dumbfounded, Kagome raised her hand and opened the dresser doors more to see undergarments. Screaming in disbelief, Kagome whirled around to see if there was anything else she could wear before she tried those monstrous things on. Turning back to the wardrobe, another scream escaped her. That bastard, glaring again she grabbed the first one she could get her hands on. A sound of frustration escaped her, she reached in also to grab the corset that went under the stupid dress as she turned to rush to the bathing chamber changing as quickly as she could.

A few minutes later, she was started as she opened the door to find a midget in armor standing at the door that was fidgeting waiting for her. "Excuse me, can you direct me to where that guy went off to." Kagome tried not to hiss out the words, but it was really hard not to. She was angry that some guy dared to think that she was going to stay there just because he willed it.

Her eyes narrowed furious.

The midget whirled around knocking into things as he went gapping up at her shocked from her sudden appearance. Blinking down at the little guy, her mouth opened to say something but all that came out was a small squeak. Looking into big greenish eyes, with its big ears flapping as it stood there gapping up at her.

Kagome's mind flashed to the little red book that mentioned something about goblins.

A frown came to her face, "Excuse me, hum... did you hear me?"

The goblins eyes went even bigger as she addressed it. Blinking up at her it's green eyes got wider.

"You talking to Mot, Queeny?" Squeaking out the words, the goblins eyes looked at her star struck. Eyebrows twitching, Kagome frowned down at the little guy.

"Yes, can you show me to where your King went off to?" Kagome forced a smile on her face, hoping that it would make the little goblin more relaxed as she addressed it.

Mot smiled up at her aww struck, cause the Queeny was talking to him calmly. His little heart started pounding. He smiled bigger showing pointed teeth in all, all Majesty did was scream and threaten them with the Bog of Internal stench. He hoped she decided to stay cause she must be good for their Kingy. A small laugh escaped him eyes going dreamy, that their Kingy would try to make her stay. His eyes grew tearful; they would show her that they didn't want her to leave. Nodding to himself, Mot grinned up at her.

"Follow me Queeny, I show way to Kingy" Turning around, Mot pranced down the hallway joyfully. Now if he tripped at all, all he could think that he was distracted by the happy thoughts that floated around in his small little brain.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she walked around the castle as the little goblin ran on ahead. Rushing to catch up with him, Kagome couldn't help but be in shock as she looked upon the magnificence of the grand walkway. More carving's appeared in or on the walls of little fairy's dancing to silent songs. Moving into a bigger room as she followed the excited goblin, she couldn't help a gasp from escaping as she walked into a former dining area, eyes getting impossibly bigger. Kagome moved closer to the walls that was decorated with the carvings, raising her hand to gently touch the wall, her fingers moved slowly over the sneering mouth of a great big beast.

This place was quite beautiful in its majestic darkness, whirling around Kagome eyes went to all the walls in disbelief. Fairy's, dragons, mermaids, trolls, pixies, and unicorns pranced in the wood all around the dining hall. Tears came to her eyes as she looked around her to realized she was in a place that had magic.

She moved to the middle of the room to where the long table set. She blinked as she saw the feast that laid out on the dining table. Kagome wasn't even sure she was that hungry it looked like they were going to feed an army. Blinking down at the table, Kagome frowned.

"Are you hungry?"

Whirling around with her hand over her heart, she raised her gaze to lock glowing ocean blues with mitched matched orbs. A flush came to her cheeks at being caught admiring his walls and the food. Watching the smirk that encompass his devious lips, Kagome red face darkened. Turning the embarrassed flush to a glare Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Where am I?"

Jareth smirked amused, "You my dear are here because of a wish. Sit and eat, you must be famished."

" I want to go home! You can't keep me here!" Stumping closer to the towing male, Kagome glowered at him. Raising her finger to poke him in the chest she hissed out between clenched teeth," take me home are so help me Kami I will destroy you."

Jareth's eyebrow hitched up amused at the angry women that was poking him in the chest. Catching her wrest to stop the irritating poking he smirked bigger. Lowing his head until his lips was right below her ear. He whispered one word that made her freeze in shock. "Never." Kagome stumbled back gapping up at the male. Why was she here? Eyes that glittered with her rising power. Kagome stumped forward once more until she was in his face. "I will make you hurt if you don't put me back to where you found me. I will make your life a living hell."

Jareth couldn't stop the smirk from spreading upon his lips even if he tried. She was beautiful in her anger... Sparks of pink energy flashed around her as she glared murderous glowing orbs. Pink light snapped around each side of her as it wanted to kill the one who stole her from her bed. His smirk became bigger as the male bent down further. "You m'dear, are in The Underground. You are here because you wished it not because I willed it."

Blinking shocked eyes Kagome gaped up at the male, "you bastard."

Jareth turned around and started walking to the table, turning to glance at her he waved his hand to indicate the food. "Are you famished, because stilling little girls from their bed or perhaps the floor makes me quite starved." Eyes that glittered with satisfaction as his gaze moved down the length of her body.

A flush darkened her face, eyes following the way he poured the wine into a glass made her wonder if she could grab the whole thing and dump it on his head….

"You Bastard!" Hissing those words, Kagome shook the flush off and glared in anger.

Jereth smirk darkened in its intensity, "M'dear is that going to be a pet name between use. If that is true perhaps I could find something more fitting to fit your station."

Kagome gaped at the overbearing male, for once in her life at a loss for words to describe what she was feeling as she stared at the male that was drinking the red wine, she new she shouldn't have woken up that morning as she rushed to work and stayed in a place where she found a little red bound book and meet an old women that reminded her of a past that was best forgotten. _"God my life suck's big time."_ Clenching her eyes to ward off the pain of an oncoming headache, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the smirking king that was in a world of hurt...

Well it could have been worse. He could have been a troll..

At least that was something.

 _ **Hope you like…**_

 _ **Leave a Review if you could….**_


End file.
